Mañana
by jupitersthrlma
Summary: Sin saber el destino te hace tomar diferentes caminos, pero uno de esos caminos te llevara a la posibilidad de tener un mañana de eterna felicidad
1. MI VIDA

CAPITULO Nº 1: MI VIDA

Hola mi nombre es Serena Stukino, tengo 22 años y trabajo como reportera en una prestigiada agencia de noticias en Tokio, antes de aquel lamentable accidente que tuve, mi vida era distinta, era una chica alegre llena de vida, soñadora y llena de ilusiones, pero todo eso cambio.

Todos dicen que sigo siendo la misma, pero ellos aun no saben ese secreto que me cambio la vida, que en mi interior hay mucha tristeza al recordar ese suceso y tengo que fingir ante los demás lo contrario.

Solo saben ese secreto, Mi madre Ikuko y se preguntaran ¿Dónde está mi padre?

Él murió cuando yo tenia 10 años de edad, en un accidente fue muy duro para ambas perderlo, pero a veces pienso que es mejor que no estuviera vivo, porque si supiera lo que me paso hace 2 años, creo que se hubiera puesto muy mal y yo no hubiera soportado ver su rostro lleno de tristeza, como a la de mi madre.

Otra persona que sabe mi secreto es Ami Mizuno, ella es Doctora y Psicoanalista, ella me atendió ese día hace 2 años y se ha convertido desde ese día en una gran amiga, ella es mi consejera y me ayuda cuando estoy desesperada. Es un genio ya que ha publicado dos libros uno de Medicina y otro de Psicología.

La otra persona es mi amiga Lita**Furuhata**, ella esta casada con un Joven llamado **Andrew Furuhata**, el es propietario de un restaurante y un salón de juegos y a pesar de que yo tengo 22 años me gusta ir a jugar a ese lugar, Ami dice que es un buen método para olvidarme de algunos problema, Lita es una excelente Chef y trabaja en el restaurante de su esposo y también tiene una florería, donde hay las mas hermosas flores.

Con la ayuda de ellos y Seiya, he podido olvidar lo que paso, un poco no todo y también se preguntarán, ¿Quién es Seiya?, el es mi novio y es el chico más amable y cortes que he conocido, con su paciencia y amor a hecho que yo evolucione poco a poco, pero aun así no estoy del todo curada.

Aquí estoy yo sola en mi casa, bueno no tan sola Luna esta aquí conmigo ella es mi compañía ya que fue un regalo de mi padre y siempre esta conmigo, mamá esta en viaje en Francia, ella necesita distraerse así que le regale de regalo de cumpleaños un viaje a Paris, Francia.

Ahora estoy en mi centro de trabajo, esperando a la llegada de una noticia y si no llega tendré que ir a buscarla.

Ella dejo de escribir, cerro su diario y lo guardo en su bolso.

Serena, el jefe te quiere ver – _dijo un joven que entro a toda prisa a su oficina_

Si ya voy Takeru – _decía Serena se levantó rápidamente y fue a la oficina de su jefe_

Que quedra ahora, espero que no sea otro de sus regaños– _decía Serena un poco molesta_

Serena estaba distraída y no se dio cuenta que paso en frente de Seiya.

Bombón, ¿Qué tienes? – _preguntaba Seiya al ver a Serena molesta_

Ah, Seiya discúlpame vine distraída – _dijo Serena apenada_

El jefe te mando a llamar – _decía él tratando de adivinar el porqué de su enojo_

Si y espero que no empiece con lo de siempre – _decía Serena imaginando lo que su jefe le tenía que decir_

Acabo de venir de su oficina y esta de un humor – _decía Seiya con cara de desanimo_

_Serena suspiro_ - deséame suerte

Suerte – _decía Seiya con una sonrisa_

Serena dentro a la oficina de su jefe y antes que el se diera cuenta de su presencia suspiro fuertemente para aguantar lo que venia.

Señorita Stukino, estoy muy orgullosos de usted – _decía su jefe con una gran sonrisa_

Serena un poco desconcertada

A que se refiere Jefe – _algo confundida_

Al reportaje que hizo sobre los malos manejos que realizaba la directora del orfanatorio "Cielo Azul", fueron ciertos – _decía el serio_

Claro que si, yo vi como esa mujer robaba el dinero que la gente le daba de buen corazón para el cuidado de los niños – _decía ella muy molesta_

Si y también recuerdo que esa mujer la acuso de usted de ladrona – _decía su jefe muy serio_

Y eso casi me cuesta el trabajó y usted le creyó mas a ella que a mí – _decía ella molesta regañando a su jefe_

Y le pido una disculpa, uno de los niños del orfanatorio se escapó y acuso a esa mujer haber robado el dinero y ponérselo a usted para culparla

Y como esta ese niño - _pregunto ella preocupada_

En otra casa hogar, se anunciado que se va a cambiar de director en el orfanatorio, y nadie mejor que usted para publicar esa noticia – _decía su jefe con una gran sonrisa_

Gracias Jefe – _saliendo enseguida de la oficina_

Serena salio feliz de la oficina, por ese reportaje tubo que pasar muchas penurias, pero ella no estaba sola Seiya junto a sus compañeros de trabajo sabían lo honrada y honesta que era ella y siempre la apoyaron.

Serena fue por su cámara, su lápiz y su libreta, subió a su carro y se fue, junto con Takeru ya que era el camarógrafo.

Al llegar al lugar los niños se dieron cuenta de su presencia y fueron a darle un fuerte abrazo ya que ella se disfrazo de una empleada más del orfanatorio para averiguar la verdad, pero ese tiempo que estuvo allí los niños la apreciaron mucho y fue como una mamá más para ellos.

Hola Serena te quedaras con nosotros – _decía un pequeño niño de apenas 6 años_

Si, ya que esa señora mala se fue –_ decía otra niña de 8 años, con cara de suplica_

No niños, yo no puedo quedarme con ustedes – _decía ella triste_

Niños tristes

Pero si puedo venir a jugar con ustedes en mis tiempos libres – _decía ella cambiando su cara triste por una muy alegre_

Siiiii – _decían los niños muy felices_

Serena empecemos a grabar – _dijo Takeru antes de que a Serena se le olvide el porqué están allí_

Soy Serena Stukino y hoy nos encontramos en las afuera del orfanatorio "Cielo Azul", donde la directora la Señora Beryl Izzi, hacia malos manejos con el dinero recaudado para los niños que vivían aquí – _decía esto Serena mientras el camarógrafo enfoco a los niños que estaban saltando de felicidad_ – ellos son nuestra alegría y nuestro futuro por eso hay que cuidarlos con amor y cariño.

Hay que cuidar aquellos que necesitan de nuestro amor por eso nunca los desamparen, así que ayúdenlos a cumplir sus sueños, que yo misma se que son los mas hermoso que un niños pueda tener, Niños Saluden – _decía ella con una gran sonrisa_

Hola, hola, hola a todos – _decían todos los niños saltando felices y contentos_

Mientras los niños saludaban ante la cámara, Serena hablo con una señora que conoció en el orfanatorio.

Paz esa mujer ya se fue – _decía ella con alivio _

Si Serena, y no sabes, estuvo a punto de pegarles a los niños – _decía la mujer era ya tenía una edad muy avanzada_

¿Como se atreve? – _decía ella muy molesta_

Pero la policía llego a tiempo y se la llevo – _decía la muy feliz_

Espero que esa mujer aprenda la lección y reflexiono por lo que hizo – _decía Serena mientras miraba a los niños jugar_

Yo también – _decía la mujer_

Así el día se fue y Serena entrego el material que iban a pasar en el noticiario de la 10 de la noche, lo dejo y fue a casa estaba muerta de cansancio.

Al llegar allí se dio cuenta que se fue sin despedir de Seiya, en eso su teléfono móvil sonó y era él

Alo Seiya, discúlpame por no ir a despedirme de ti es que estaba muerta de cansancio – _decía ella apenada_

No te preocupes bombón, te llamo para desearte dulces sueños – _decía el muy feliz_

Gracias Seiya y que tú tengas una tranquila noche – _decía ella _

Si la tendré – _decía Seiya animosamente_

La comunicación se corto y Serena se dirigió a su cuarto sin antes de darle a Luna su comida

Mañana será otro día – _decía ella acostándose en su cama_ – otro día lleno de emociones – _cerrando los ojos para dormir_

Hola a todos

Espero que les agrade este fic ya que pude recuperarlo y publicarlo nuevamente


	2. RECUERDOS QUE ATORMENTAN

CAPITULO Nº 2: RECUERDOS QUE ATORMENTAN

Eran casi la media noche todo estaba en silencio, pero en los sueños de ellas no eran pasivos sino una pesadilla.

Serena estaba luchando dentro de sus sueños, como si corriera desesperada mente de alguien.

Entre sueños Serena pedía ayuda

Auxilio, auxilio, auxilio – _decía Serena desesperada tratando que alguien la escuchara_

Como nadie la escuchaba corrió rápidamente para alejarse de ese lugar, para que la persona que la perseguía no la encontrara

Corrió, corrió, corrió y corrió, grito y grito y nadie la escucho, cuando de pronto se tropezó con algo y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Y despertó lanzando un grito

Nooooooooooo - _decía Serena completamente agitada_

Serena comenzó a llorara desesperadamente, sentía que la vida se le acababa, cogió el teléfono que estaba cerca de su cama y llamo a Amy

En su casa Amy estaba profundamente dormida, cuando el teléfono sonó al principio no sintió nada pero después de tres timbradas se despertó.

Alo – _aun dormida_

¡Amy! soy yo Serena – _decía Serena muy asustada_

Serena, ¿qué sucede? – _preguntaba ella muy preocupada al oír hablar a Serena tan asustada_

Amy…he tenido… de nuevo esa… pesadilla – _decía ella llorando_ – quiero sacarme ese horrible recuerdo de mi cabeza –_ decía ella desesperada_

No te pongas así Serena – _decía Amy tranquilizándola_ – no dejes que esas horribles pesadillas te ganen

Amy… ayúdame – _aun llorando_

Está bien voy para tu casa – _decía Amy_ – espérame y no pierdas el control de acuerdo

Aquí te espero – _decía Serena tranquilizándose_

La comunicación termino y Serena, lloro todo lo que pudo, Luna al escuchar el llanto de Serena se recordó y la acompaño hasta que Amy llego

Ten Serena toma este calmante te tranquilizara y podrás dormir – _decía Amy mientras le daba la pastilla _

Gracias Amy – _decía Serena, mientras Amy iba por un vaso de agua_

_Serena quedamos que no les harías a ser caso a esas pesadillas

No puedo Amy, cada vez que las quiero olvidar vuelven con fuerza, pero borrosas – _decía ella muy angustiada_

Hay amiga – _abrazándola_ – lo lograremos vas a ver que lograras ser la misma de antes – _decía Amy_

_gracias Amy, eres una gran amiga

_ahora a descansar mañana tienes trabajo, así que a dormir

_si, hasta mañana amiga

_hasta mañana Serena

La mañana llego Serena salio corriendo de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina

Buenos días Serena – _decía Amy cuando Serena entro a toda carrera a la cocina_

Amy, te quedaste a dormir en mi casa – _decía Serena sorprendida al ver a su amiga_

_si Serena no podía dejarte en el estado que te encontrabas ayer

Gracias amiga – _decía Serena dándole un gran abrazo_

Ten desayuna, o llegaras tarde – _decía Amy entregándole a Serena su desayuno_

Si – _decía Serena muy feliz_

Serena termino de desayunar, Amy se dirigió al hospital ya que tenia turno, cuando Serena llego al noticiario recibió una gran noticia.

En serio jefe, no me está mintiendo – _decía Serena sin creer lo que su jefe le había dicho_

No Serena, tú y Seiya, irán a Kyoto a cubrir las nuevas investigaciones que esta realizando el laboratorio "CLAM", principalmente lograr que el profesor Tomoe les dé una entrevista exclusiva – _decía el jefe a los muchachos_ – Ya que es muy reservado para contar sus cosas

Si es muy reservado, ¿cómo haremos para que nos diga sobre su nueva investigación? - _preguntaba Seiya imaginando las mil formas de como acercarse al profesor Tomoe_

_Serena miro a su jefe y con su mirada pudo interpretar lo que tenían que hacer ella y Seiya para acercarse al profesor Tomoe –_ no me diga – _con una gotita en la cabeza_

Si estás pensando lo mismo que yo Serena – _decía el jefe_ – claro que si

De que se trata bombón – _decía Seiya confundido_

Tenemos que fingir que somos científicos ¿verdad? – _decía Serena _

Así es - _decía el hombre con una gran sonrisa_

Ya me lo imagine, pero hay un pequeño problemita – _decía Serena dudosa_

¿Cual, Serena? – _preguntaba su jefe_

_que no sé nada de ciencias y creo que Seiya tampoco

Sé un poco – _decía el recordando sus épocas de estudiante, pero en momento se le vino una idea a su cabeza_ – tengo una idea, Amy

_ ¡Amy!

Ella es doctora y sabe de ciencia, porque no le preguntamos a ella, que frecuentemente pregunta un científico para no quedar mal ante el profesor Tomoe y no sospeche que seamos periodistas – decía Seiya

_Buena idea Seiya, crees Serena que tu amiga nos ayudaría

_si, pero a veces esta ocupada

_solo que nos de unos pequeños detalles, que no le quitaran tiempo

_está bien hablare con ella

_entonces que no se diga más, se van a Kyoto en 3 días

Siiii – _decían los dos muy felices_

Los dos salieron de la oficina del Jefe para detallar lo último de su viaje ya que tenían que tener todo listo, en eso Seiya se da cuenta que Serena estaba triste.

¿Qué tienes bombón?, ¿porque tienes esa carita? – _decía el mirándola fijamente_

No es nada Seiya, es que anoche no dormí muy bien – decía ella esquivándole la mirada

_ ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?….. – _bajando la mirada_

Tuviste de nuevo esa pesadilla – _decía Seiya adivinando lo que no la había dejado dormir_

Si – _a punto de llorar_

No dejes que eso te gane mi amor, debes ser fuerte – decía el abrazándola

Seiya yo…no puedo aun no puedo olvidar _ _decía Serena llorando_

Cálmate mi amor, cálmate vamos a lograrlo, juntos superaremos esta prueba ya lo veras – _decía Seiya dándole ánimos a Serena_

_gracias Seiya, gracias

En unos minutos Serena volvió a ser la misma, su trabajo termino y se dirigió a la florería de Lita

Hola Lita¿ como as estado? – _preguntaba__ Serena a __su__ amiga_

Muy bien, pero con mucho trabajo y tu – _decía la castaña con una gran sonrisa_

_Bien…aunque

No me digas que otra vez – _decía Lita descubriendo lo que Serena trataba de decir_

_ Si

Termino de hacer esto y nos vamos a mi casa a conversar – _decía Lita apurándose en terminar el arreglo florar que le han pedido. Lita dejo a la encargada que cerrara la tienda y ella se fue con Serena para su casa_

¿Cómo te sientes? – _preguntaba Lita a Serena_

_mejor Amy y Seiya me apoyaron mucho

_que bueno amiga

Sabes Lita hoy Seiya, me abrazo como siempre, pero otra vez no pude controlar mi miedo, estaba temblando en sus brazos – _decía Serena triste_ – Yo le mentí diciendo que tenía frió, pero aún así tenía miedo, aun no puedo soportar que alguien se acerque a mí – _a punto de llorar_

Cálmate – _decía Lita abrazándola_

Seiya, me dijo que me esperaría hasta que mis miedos desaparezcan a veces pienso que nunca van a desaparecer – _decía Serena sollozando_

_no pierdas la fe Serena, veras que si lo lograras y al final serás feliz con Seiya

_eso espero yo también amiga

En ese momento llega Andrew

Hola cariño – decía él mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso en los labios a Lita – hola serena

_Hola Andrew, bueno me voy

_No te quedas a comer

_No, Seiya me invito a cenar, nos vemos mañana

Hasta mañana Serena – _decía Lita despidiéndose de su amiga desde la puerta de su casa_


	3. VIEJO AMIGO

CAPITULO Nº 3: VIEJO AMIGO

Hoy me levante muy temprano para empacar lo ultimo de mi viaje, Amy fue de mucha ayuda para mi y para Seiya nos enseño muy bien como hacernos pasar como científicos, pero a decir la verdad yo ya me estaba haciendo bolas ya que parecía que solo Seiya le agarraba la onda a todo lo que decía Amy.

Bueno ahora nos estamos dirigiendo a Kyoto, espero que el profesor Tomoe no sospeche de nosotros y también otra cosa que me inquieta…mi mamá no me ha llamado durante un mes completo y su celular no responde….a demás que he hablado al hotel y me dicen que ella esta bien, pero…

Si no fuera porque Amy me dijo que las malas noticias llegan volando, ya hubiera cogido el primer avión y dirigido a Francia a buscarla, pero ya no es una niña y se que se puede cuidar sola.

Eso espero yo.

**Paris, Francia**

**Por lo que paso ayer no pude llamar a Serena, mi hija debe estar pensando que me paso algo malo, ya que el tiempo se me fue volando a su lado** – _**pensaba Ikuko preocupada por Serena**_

En ese momento toco la puerta de su cuarto

Adelante – _decía Ikuko saliendo de sus pensamientos_

En la habitación se hizo presente un hombre alto de cabellos color plateado y ojos azules que se resaltaban con unos anteojos finos, tenía una pequeña barba y bestia como todo un caballero

Hola mi amor ¿cómo amaneciste? – _preguntaba el hombre Abrazando a Ikuko_

Aun un poco asustada por lo que paso ayer – _decía ella temblado en sus brazos_

Cálmate ya todo paso hoy en día no hay seguridad en ninguna parte del mundo – _decía el hombre separándose de ella_

_ Si

Lo importante es que estamos los 2 vivos y juntos – _decía el hombre acariciando se rostro_

Si tienes todo la razón Mamoru – _decía ella nuevamente abrazándolo_

Llamaste a tu hija – _preguntaba Manuro_

No, por lo que paso anoche, no pude llamarla, la mente se nublo toda – _decía Ikuko poniéndose de nuevo nerviosa_

Entonces vamos un rato a pasear para que te distraigas y después llamas a tu hija – _decía el hombre cogiendo la cartera de ella_

_ Claro

Sabes Ikuko, espero que tu hija no se oponga a nuestra relación – _decía el hombre preocupado_

No Mamoru, no te preocupes se que Serena te aceptara – _decía ella positivamente_

_ eso espero

_ Y crees que tu hijo me llegue a aceptar

Eso no lo dudes – _decía el conociendo ya la respuesta_

_ Mamoru, no lo tomes a la ligera, como a ti te importa la opinión de mi hija a mí la de tu hijo….

En un parque de Tokio un hombre de mayoría de edad estaba paseando, tendría como unos 80 años a pesar de tener esa edad tenía la apariencia de tener menos, su cabellera blanca y corta y un pequeño vigota, lo hacían ver como todo un caballero elegante, en eso suena su celular.

Buenos días joven – _decía el educadamente_

Buenos días Yuki – _responde el joven alegremente_

_ acaba de llegar de su viaje

_ Si, acabo de llegar y estoy un poco cansado, ya esta todo listo por halla

Si joven todo esta listo, en este momento iré por usted – _decía el hombre dirigiéndose a su auto_

_ Gracia amigo y yo aquí te espero

La comunicación se cortó, Yuki subió al auto y se dirigió al aeropuerto

En otro lado

Lita, mi amor – _decía Andrew feliz_

_ Si dime

No sabes quién está de regreso – _dijo Andrew muy emocionado_

Por esa sonrisa que traes y esa mirada que expresa un a felicidad enorme, es porque…Darién volvió – _decía ella feliz y abrazándolo_

Siii – _decía Andrew muy feliz_ – me llamo hace rato y le dije que nos vendría a ver hoy en tarde a su casa

Entonces prepare una rica cena de bienvenida para él – _decía Lita soltándose de los brazos de Andrew_

Andrew abrazo muy fuerte a Lita y le dio vueltas

Bájame Andrew, me mareo….me da gusto que él este de vuelta – _decía ella ya sintiéndose completamente mareada_

Yo también mi amigo, mi hermano está de regreso – _decía el feliz sin soltar a sus esposa_

En Kyoto

Después de decirle la verdad al profesor Tomoe, de que no somos estudiantes, sino reporteros, él nos agradeció por la sinceridad que le tuvimos al decir la verdad.

En realidad mi jefe me va matar cuando no le llevemos la historia, pero cuando vi a los ojos al Profesor, el parecía gritar a través se ellos auxilio

En que se basa su investigación profesor – _preguntaba ella_

Lo siento, pero no puedo decirles nada su vida podría correr peligro – _decía el con tristeza y preocupación_

Entonces su investigación debe ser muy importante, para no querer decir nada y ponernos en peligro – _decía Seiya preocupado_

Es tan peligroso que podría destruir a la tierra – _decía el Profesor muy angustiado_

¡¿Qué? – s_orprendida _

_ Como es…. ¿Qué?

Lo que descubrí puede destruir a la tierra, por eso tengo que destruirla – _decía el temeroso_

Pero aun si destruiría esa información, aun quedaría información suelta y viviente – _decía ella mirando al profesor_

¿Cuál bombón? – preguntaba Seiya

_ Yo…. y es por eso que les pediré un gran favor

**En Francia**

Dos personitas estaban paseando muy enamorados por las calles de Francia

Sabes Mamoru, si mi hija no me hubiera regalado este viaje…no te hubiera vuelto a ver – _decía ella abrazando a su pareja_

Entonces le estaré muy agradecido eternamente con ella _– sonriéndole_

Mi Serena, mi gran tesoro – _decía ella recordando a su hija_

_ yo pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca

Yo tampoco, fuiste mi gran amigo y mi primer amor – _decía recordando viejos tiempos_

_ Hubiéramos formado una familia, si mis padres no…

Olvídalo, ese es el pasado hay que vivir el presente y planear el futuro – _decía ella dándole un tierno beso_

**En Tokio**

Lita y Andrew se dirigieron a la casa de Darién ya que los planes habían cambiado y que iban comer allí y darle la bienvenida

Llegaron y tocaron el timbre, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y fue Yuki, quien les abrió.

Joven Andrew, señorita Lita, bienvenidos – _les dijo Yuki dándoles la bienvenida_

_ Gracias Yuki y Darién

Arriba cambiándose, por favor pasen y tomen asiento – _decía Yuki guiándolos a la sala y después dirigiéndose el a la cocina_

Espera Yuki, yo taje el postre y unas galletas que le gustan a Darién – _decía Lita entregándole una caja de galletas y otra con la torta_

_ Gracias señorita

Aunque Lita se haya casado, Yuki aun la llamaba de cariño señorita. En ese momento Darién bajaba a la sala

¡Andrew! – _Decía Darién feliz abrazando a su amigo _- ¿cómo has estado? – preguntaba Darién

_ Bien y tu

Bien, oh…lo siento Lita, dime ¿cómo has estado? - _abrazándola_

Muy bien Darién y muy feliz al estar al lado de este hombre – _decía ella mirando muy enamorada a Andrew_

Y por fin se animaron a hacerme tío – _decía Darién_

Aun no – _decía Lita sonrojada_

Es mejor esperar, el trabajo necesita el 100 de nuestra dedicación – _decía Andrew_

_ Pero no te preocupes porque en un futuro muy lejano él será papá y tu tío

Los tres empezaron a reír y Yuki los llamo a cenar, ambos disfrutaron de la cena incluyendo a Yuki ya que Darién lo quería como un padre que nunca tuvo.

Lo que más Darién disfruto es la hora del postre y halago a Lita por ser una buena repostera

_ Un brindis, por este gran encuentro con mis viejos amigos, ¡Salud!

¡Salud! – _decían todos felices_

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE ESTE **

**CAPÍTULO LES GUSTE MUCHO**

**CUÍDENSE Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	4. UN ACCIDENTE DESAGRADABLE

CAPITULO Nº 4: UN ACCIDENTE DESAGRADABLE

Después de aquella agradable reunión Darien se dirigió al hospital donde iba ejercer su trabajo como cardiólogo y medico general.

Darien había estudiado para ser medico general, pero decidió también estudiar en la rama de cardiología ya que también le interesaba esa carrera.

El fue uno de los mas destacados estudiantes que a tenido harvard sus notas eran excelentes e impecables, algunos decían que era un genio, pero él se consideraba una persona como todas, que con esfuerzo y dedicación se puede lograr todo

**Ya estoy aquí mamá después de tanto tiempo por fin podré curar a la gente que me necesita – **_**pensaba Darién con felicidad**_

Pero alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos

Disculpe, usted es el doctor Darién Chiba – _decía una voz detrás de el_

_ Si soy yo y usted es….

Soy Ami Mizuno, y vengo a darle la bienvenida a este hospital – _decía ella dándole la mano para saludarlo_

Gracias – _decía Darién correspondiéndole el saludo_

_ Sígueme Darién, te enseñare tu oficina de trabajo

_ Si

Darien siguió a Ami ya que tenia que conocer muy bien el hospital, cuando llegaron a su oficina Ami le dijo que estas son las historias médicas de los pacientes que debe atender.

Entonces tendré que poner a trabajar ya mismo – _decía el ignorando a Ami y leyendo la historia clínica de sus primer paciente_

Entonces te dejo hacer tu trabajo – _decía ella dándose cuenta que Darién se acostumbraría rápidamente al hospital_

Ami se fue mientras Darien llamaba a su primer paciente del día

En otro lado Seiya y Serena daban a conocer una importante noticia

En estos momentos nos encontramos en el instituto de investigación de Kyoto, donde acaba de iniciarse un feroz incendio – _decía ella muy Seria_

El laboratorio donde trabajaba el Profesor Takero Tomoe esta siendo envueltos en llamas – _decía Seiya mirando fijamente la cámara_

_ Aun las causas del incendio son desconocidas, pero algunos testigos que estuvieron cerca del lugar dicen haber escuchado una fuerte explosión dentro del lugar

_ Aun los bomberos luchan por apagar el fuego y salvar la vida del Profesor Tomoe, que se encuentra adentro

Seguiremos dándoles más información de lo sucedido, volvemos a los estudios – _decía Serena lo último muy triste_

Serena y Seiya se quedaron viendo las llamas con miedo y temor, preocupados por el profesor Tomoe.

**Acaso es esto lo que querría él, acabar con su vida – **_**pensaba Serena muy triste**_

Las horas fueron muy críticas y el fuego fue apagado, Serena desesperada por saber del profesor Tomoe, se fue a ver que paso con él.

Uno de los bomberos la detuvo ya que ella no soportaría ver el cuerpo calcinado del profesor

Serena empezó a llorar en los brazos de Seiya, por no haber podido hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Todos se dirigieron a Tokio ya que no tenían nada que hacer allí

En el camino a casa Serena estaba reflexionando

Profesor Tomoe lo hizo para salvar a su hija, ¿verdad? – _decía Serena con profunda tristeza en ese momento, Serena cogió su bolso y de allí saco una carta y empezó a recordar_

Por favor denle esta carta a mi hija – _decía el profesor muy triste y desanimado_

Tiene una hija – _decía Seiya sorprendido a igual que Serena_

Estuve casado con una gran mujer hace años, pero debido a la obsesión que tuvo con esta investigación ella me abandono – _decía el hombre enojado al recordar su gran error – _Pero en unos meses la madre de ella me comunico estaba embarazada y en el parto ella murió.Mi hija se quedó con su abuela, pero ella murió hace 2 años

¿Dónde está la niña Ahora? – _preguntaba Serena curiosamente_

En un orfanatorio y se preguntaran que hace mi hija allí en vez de estar aquí conmigo – _decía el Recordando a la pequeña por fotos que su abuela le mandaba de ellas_ – Por su seguridad la aleje de mí.

Él profesor apretó los puños con toda su fuerza, el amaba tanto a su hija y por culpa de su descubrimiento tubo que alejarse de ella

Es decir por aquellos sujetos que quieren su descubrimiento – _decía ella espantada imaginándose lo que le podían hacer esos sujetos a la niña_

_ así es señorita, ellos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal que yo les diera mí investigación.

La única opción, es que ella fuera un orfanatorio – _decía Seiya entendiendo el dolor del Profesor_

_ Nadie sabe que es mi hija, mi nuera no le dijo a nadie quien era el padre

_ Entiendo Señor

Así que les pediré un favor – _decía el hombre muy decidido_

Serena salio de sus recuerdos ya que Seiya le hablo que habían llegado….

_ bombón ya estamos en tu casa

Gracias Seiya _– mientras guardaba la carta_

¿Cuándo la iras a verla? – _Preguntaba Seiya a Serena_

_ La próxima semana, recuerda que el profesor nos dijo…..

Que esa gente nos puede seguir – _decía Seiya recordando las advertencias del profesor_

_ Y no quiero poner en peligro a la niña

_ Si tienes razón, bombón vamos a comer algo

Lo siento, estoy cansada – _decía ella bostezando en ese momento_

Entonces nos veremos mañana – _decía el acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla_

_ si

Serena dentro a su casa y en ese momento llamo a su gata, pero ella no respondió hasta que…

Serena tonta, recuerda que la dejaste en casa de Lita, para que te la cuidara – _decía ella recordando el paradero de su gata_

Serena se dio un refrescante baño y dirigió al restaurante

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

Darién terminaba de atender su ultimo paciente del día ya terminada la consulta se dirigió a su casa pero antes decidió ir a visitar a su amigo.

Darién al llegar al restaurante saludo a su amigo y se fueron a conversar a una mesa

Y como te fue en tu primer día – _decía el muchacho animosamente_

Muy bien – _decía Darién muy feliz_ – no sabes el gusto que me da poder ayudar a la gente

Me da gusto que te haya ido muy bien – _decía el muchacho tomando un poco de café_

Y Lita ¿dónde está que no la veo? – _decía Darién al no verla por los alrededores_

En la florería, Serena también la estaba buscando – _decía Andrew recordando que Serena también la buscaba_

_ Serena

Es una amiga mía y de Lita, es una chica muy alegre, aunque a veces su carácter cambie notablemente, pero para mi tiene el alma de un niño – _decía Andrew recordando a Serena_

¿Porque? – _preguntaba el con curiosidad_

Porque cuando va a jugar al salón de juegos, se comporta como un niño pequeñito lleno de felicidad cuando va a ganar o se pone a llorar cuando va a perder el juego – _decía Andrew riendo_

Entiendo – _decía el imaginándose la clase de chica que podría ser_

En ese momento entraron Lita y Serena. Lita vio a Andrew con Darien así que fue a saludarlo, pero Serena a oler el aroma se dirigió a la cocina sin préstale atención a Lita

_ Hola Darién

Hola Lita – _parándose para saludarla_

_ encontraste a Serena, cariño

Si y viene con un gran apetito que se dirigió a la cocina y no me hizo caso – _decía Lita mientras miraba hacia la cocina_

_ Esa Serena nunca cambia

Me gustaría conocerla – _preguntaba ansioso Darién _

_ Creo que será más tarde ahorita está comiendo

Entonces esperare – _decía el con su mirada hacia la cocina_

En tanto en la cocina Serena ya había terminado de comer en una forma muy veloz, la pobre tenia mucha hambre

En ese momento un camarero se puso mal y Serena lo ayudo, así que le pedio el favor de que lleve estas sopas.

En ese momento Serena se dirigía a la mesa donde querían las sopas, cuando de repente tropieza y las sopas caen encima de alguien

Esta caliente….. – _decía una voz llena de dolor_


	5. UN SUJETO DESAGRADABLE

CAPITULO Nº 5: UN SUJETO DESAGRADABLE

Esta caliente – _decía una voz desesperada _

Andrew se paro de su asiento para ayudar a Serena a pararse y a Darien ya que el pobre no podía soportar la quemazón que causaba la sopa.

Qué te pasa cabeza de chorlito, a caso me quieres matar – _decía Darién muy enojado_

Lo siento mucho fue un accidente – _decía ella también molesta debido a la reacción de Darién_

Si como tú digas – _decía el limpiándose los rastros de comida que estaban en su ropa_

Ven Darién, vamos a que te limpies – _decía Andrew llevando a Darién al baño_

**EN ESO LLEGO LITA**

Serena, ¿Qué paso? – _salía Lita de la cocina muy preocupada_

Lo siento mucho Lita – _decía Serena apenada_ - le deje caer sopa caliente al amigo de Andrew

_ ¿Qué? …Y el está bien

Creo que sí, esta con Andrew en el baño – _decía Serena mirando el lugar donde estaban Andrew y Darién _

Solo fue un accidente – _decía Lita tratando de tranquilizarla ya que estaba a punto de llorar_

Pero el no piensa eso – _decía ella con sus ojitos cristalizados_

_ No te preocupes él entenderá

_ Mejor me voy Lita, mañana vendré por Luna

_ De acuerdo amiga

**EN EL BAÑO**

Qué manera de conocer a alguien – _decía Darién mientras se limpiaba la ropa_

_ Tienes toda la razón

Quien iba imaginar que de esta manera tan extraña iba a conocer a la famosa Serena de que tanto me han hablado – _decía Darién_

Serena debe estar muy apenada por lo sucedido, Darién, ella solo quería ayudar – _decía Andrew recordando lo servicial que es Serena _

Apenada dices tu – _decía Darién recordando la cara de enojo de Serena _– cuando la llame cabeza de chorlito ella no estaba nada apenada

_ Si se enojo mucho

Creo que ya se como la voy a llamar cada vez que la vea – _decía Darién sonriendo al recordar la cara de enojo de Serena cuando la llame de nuevo Cabeza de Chorlito_

Cuidado Darién, Serena es muy linda y dulce pero cuando se enoja es de temer – _decía Andrew conociendo muy bien el carácter de Serena_

_ Quieres que te diga algo, su cara de enojo no me causo miedo más bien me causo gracia, hizo una carita muy graciosa

_ Veo que te cayó muy bien Serena y eso es que todavía no la conoces muy bien

Darien termino de asearse y el desastre en el restaurante fue limpiado

Lita y cabeza de Chorlito – _decía Darién al no ver a Serena Cerca_

¿Cabeza de Chorlito? – _se preguntaba Lita al no saber a quien Darién llamaba así_ – a quien te refieres Darién

_ Se refiere a Serena

Darién, no la llames de esa manera – _molesta_ – ella se fue estaba muy triste por lo ocurrido Darién decepcionado

Lita y Andrew se sentaron con Darién, recordaron lo que paso hoy y la manera extraña de conocer a una persona por lo sucedido hoy Lita y Andrew recordaron el día en que se conocieren y que no fue nada normal, así estuvieron hablando por un buen tiempo estos 3 amigos recordando buenos y malos momentos.

La mañana llego y hoy era un día muy importante para Darien

Ya se va joven Darién – decía _el anciano mientras su joven amo se ponía los zapatos_

Si Yuki, quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella – _decía Darién muy feliz_

_ Entiendo Joven

**EN OTRO LADO**

Serena salía de su casa rumbo a la florería de Lita tenia muchos deseos de visitar la tumba de su padre, en ese momento llego Seiya

Buenos días Seiya – _decía Serena muy feliz_

Buenos días bombón – _decía Seiya correspondiendo a su sonrisa_ - dime porque no me dijiste que tomarías unas vacaciones

Necesitaba pensar – _decía ella triste_

¡Pensar!, en que – _se preguntaba Seiya_

_ En lo que le paso al Señor Tomoe, fue algo horrible

_ Bombón, nosotros no podíamos hacer nada, él tomo esa decisión, lo hizo para salvar a su hija

_ Pero….

_ Además el nos dejo una misión muy importante que debemos cumplir, lo recuerdas

Si lo recuerdo – _decía ella recuperando su ánimo_

Ves bombón, siempre sonríe y no te detengas – _decía el muchacho _

Gracias Seiya, muchas gracias – _decía Serena Abrazando con mucho cariño a Seiya_

Es la primera vez que Serena abrazaba a Seiya sin sentirse tensa y él se sentía feliz, en ese momento fueron interrumpidos ya que su jefe pedía a gritos que Seiya este en la oficina

_ Nos vemos, mi bomboncito

No vemos que tengas un buen día – _decía ella mientras le alzaba la mano para despedirse de el_

**EN LA FLORERÍA**

Buenos días, Lita – _decía Darién muy feliz_

Buenos días, Darién, y que te trae por aquí – _decía Lita_

_ Vine a comprar unas flores a alguien muy especial

No me digas – _decía Lita desanimada_ – para tu novia – _ya que conocía muy bien quien era la novia de Darién_

_No son para ella, son para mi madre

_ Tu madre ya veo, discúlpame Darién

No te preocupes Lita hoy es su cumpleaños y quiero llevarle como regalo sus rosas favoritas – _decía el muchacho mirando la variedad de rosas que tenia Lita en su florería_

de acuerdo te daré las rosas rojas más bonitas que tengo – _decía ella sacando las rosas para arreglarlas_

Lita a ella le gustan las rosas blancas – _decía Darién mirando las hermosas rosas blancas que Lita tenia y que le recordaban a su dulce y linda madre_

_ Entonces esas te daré

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Darien y no le agrado mucho saber quién era el que lo estaba llamando así que salió afuera a contestar

En la parte trasera de la tienda hizo su aparición Serena

Serena, porque entraste por atrás – _decía Lita sorprendida al verla_

Es que me encontré con Dulce y la ayude a traer unas flores – _decía Serena un poco cansada_

_ Ah, sabes…..

Fueron interrumpidas por Dulce

Serena, ayúdame por fis – _pedía la chica_

_ Si ya voy

En ese momento que Serena sale, Darien entra

Gracias Lita, nos vemos – _decía el muchacho despidiéndose de ella_

_ Si

En ese momento Serena entra

¿Quién era? – _preguntaba Serena con curiosidad, aunque la voz le parecía familiar_

Un cliente – _dijo simplemente Lita volviendo a atender a sus flores_

Lita no le dijo nada a Serena que era Darien ya que no quiere que recuerde el accidente de anoche

_ Lita dame un gran ramo de claveles rojos

_ Le piensas regalar a Seiya un ramo de Claveles

Claro que no – _decía ella sonrojada_ – son para mi padre

No puede ser, me ti la pata dos veces – _decía ella recordando que le dijo lo mismo a Darién_

A que te refieres con dos veces – _preguntaba Serena_

Es que, uno de mis clientes me pidió un ramo de flores y yo pensé que era para su novia, pero eran para madre fallecida – _decía Lita Triste_

No te preocupes amiga, el sabe igual que yo, que no lo hisiste a propósito – _decía Serena Tratando de animarla_

Lita le preparo su ramo de claveles a Serena y después se dirigió al cementerio

**EN EL CEMENTERIO**

Sabes mamá aun te extraño mucho, no solo yo, sino también Yuki – _decía el muchacho limpiando la tumba de su madre _– hace tanto tiempo que no vengo, yo nunca me olvido de ti a pesar de estar lejos yo siempre te tendré en mi corazón.

Hay mucho por contarte y no se por donde, él se sentó cerca de la tumba de su madre y empezó por lo ocurrido en el restaurante de Andrew.

Serena llegaba en ese momento a la tumba de su padre

Hola papito, he venido a visitarte y a decirte que mamá está muy bien – _decía Serena regalándole una gran sonrisa a su padre_

En unos minutos de estar allí Serena sentía que era observada, así que se despidió de su padre y se fue, pero se puso mas nerviosa al sentir alguien cerca de ella, entonces corrió y no se dio cuenta de que allí había un hoyo y cayo.

En esa caída Serena se raspo los codos

Auxilio, auxilio por favor, que alguien me ayude – _decía Serena con ganas de llorar_

Darien escucho sus gritos y le sonó muy familiar esa voz, así que se dirigió al lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos y para su sorpresa era la misma chica que le tiro la sopa caliente encima.

Cabeza de chorlito, ¿Qué haces tú allí? – _se preguntaba Darién al ver allí metida_

¿Qué mala suerte la mía? – _pensaba Serena, aun nerviosa_

_ Estas bien cabeza de chorlito

Serena la primera vez que la llamo cabeza de chorlito se la hizo pasar, pero esta vez ya lo quería golpear

Oye tu deja de llamarme así y no te vas por donde viniste – _decía ella molesta_

Si eso es lo tu quieres entonces me voy a ver quien te saca de ese hoy -_ retirándose _

Espera por favor, ayúdame – _pedía Serena _

Darien le alcanzo una escalera que estaba cerca del hoyo, con la que Serena se había tropezado

Ya para llegar arriba Serena recibió ayuda de Darien, quien al coger sus codos sintió algo mojado y al ver sus manos estaban con sangre

_Cabeza de chorlito eso te pasa por ser una despistada

Que te importa a ti – _decia ella molesta soltando se de__ El_

Porque tu caída pudo a ver sido peor – _decía el molesto_

_ ¿como que peor?

_ Te hubieras roto el cuello

Eso a Serena le causo miedo

_ Vamos a mi casa allí te curare

_ No gracias puedo curarme yo sola

Bueno como tú quieras cabeza de chorlito – _se burlaba Darién de ella_

_ Déjame de llamar así mi nombre es…..

_ ¡Serena!

¿Quién te lo dijo? – _Sorprendida _

Andrew, sabes Serena tiene relación con Serenidad y por tu actitud no tienes nada de eso – _riéndose de ella_

Eso a ti no te importa – _decía ella molesta_ – eres el sujeto más desagradable que he conocido

Gracias por él cumplido, nos veremos otra vez cabeza de chorlito – _decía Darién sonriéndole _

Serena se fue furiosa del cementerio y Darien fue a contarle lo sucedido a su madre.


	6. UNA CENA LLENA DE SORPRESAS

CAPITULO Nº 6: UNA CENA LLENA DE SORPRESAS

Han pasado dos meses y 4 días desde que Darién y Serena se conocieron, desde ese entonces Serena evitaba ver a Darién ya que cada vez que la veía la llamaba cabeza de chorlito y eso a ella la hacia poner de mal humor.

Ella se encontraba en la cocina de su casa preparándose su desayuno en eso escucho que la puerta se abría y una voz muy familiar para ella la llamaba…..

Serena, hija ya llegue – _decía Ikuko muy feliz al estar de vuelta en su hogar_

Mamá, que sorpresa – _decía Serena pensando que su mamá se quedaría en Francia un mes mas_ – pensé que te quedarías más tiempo en Francia

Yo pensé también lo mismo, pero hubo un pequeño cambio en los planes – _decía ella muy feliz_

Y me puede decir señora cuales fueron esos pequeños cambios de planes – _decía Serena a su mamá seria_

Serena, mejor sentémonos para conversar – _decía Ikuko algo nerviosa_

_ Mamá que pasa que me asustas

Nada mi niña, nada malo pasa solo te pido que me escuches y estés que estés calmada

Serena asintió

Serena que dirías si te digo que me he vuelto a enamorar

Silencio

_ Serena, hija acaso tu…

Tranquila mamá yo no soy quien para oponerme que te enamores de nuevo – _decía ella tranquilizando a su madre_ – lo que sucede mamá es que me tomaste por sorpresa

Eso quiere decir – _decía mamá Ikuko feliz_

Si mamá ya te dije que no me oponga – _decía Serena cogiendo el retrato de su padre_ –mamá, él y yo sabemos que nos diste todo tu amor y lo que mas deseamos es que seas muy feliz

_ Gracias hija mía, pensé que dirías que estaba viaje para enamorarme

Discúlpeme Señora – _decía Serena mirando de arriba para abajo a su_ _madre_ - usted ¡vieja! en donde, si eres la madre más joven del mundo

_ Él se pondrá feliz al saber que estas de acuerdo con nuestra relación

Él, mamá que estuviste haciendo en Francia, fuiste a relajarte o a conseguir un novio francés – _decía Serena en broma a su sonrojada madre_

_ Claro que no hija, en Francia nos volvimos a encontrar

_ Se volvieron a encontrar

Si mi niña, el y yo fuimos novios desde la secundaria hasta la universidad – _decía ella parándose del sofá_

Eso si fue mucho tiempo de noviazgo y ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué terminaron su relación? – _preguntaba Serena a su madre_

_ Fueron cosas extrañas que pone el destino, pero lo importante aquí es el presente no el pasado

_ En eso tienes razón mamá y dime como se llama el afortunado galán

_ Se llama Mamoru Chiba

¡¿Qué? – _muy sorprendida_

_ Acaso lo conoces

No en persona - _decía Serena sorprendida_ – pero si, por las revistas sociales, recuerda mamá que soy reportera y se mucho de celebridades

_ Ahora lo entiendo. Y que te parece

_ mmmmm, no solo se mamá todos hablan bien de él en la revistas, yo no te puedo decir nada hasta que lo conozca en persona

_ Por eso no te preocupes, porque hoy en la noche cenaremos los 4 y allí nos conocernos

_ ¡Los cuatro!

_ Tu, yo, Mamoru y su hijo

_ Es verdad el tiene un hijo

_ Lo conoces

_ Nadie lo conoce, no le gusta mucho salir en las paginas sociales, ese muchacho es un verdadero misterio

_ Mamoru me dijo que su hijo odia las fotografías

Tan feo será el pobrecito – _decía Serena burlándose de la apariencia del hijo de Mamoru_

_ El me mostro una fotografía de su hijo y el no era nada feo, es guapísimo

_ Me encantaría conocerlo

_ Entonces aceptas la invitación a cenar esta noche

Si – _decía Serena feliz_

Ambas madre e hija se abrazaron felices, por la alegría que desbordaba una de ella por haber encontrado el amor

**EN OTRO LADO**

Yuki, hoy salgo temprano del hospital así que, ten todo listo para – _Darién quedo mirando a su mayordomo y amigo callado _- ¿Qué sucede Yuki?

_ Hola hijo, ¿Cómo has estado?

Ah, es usted – _decía Darién muy desanimado_ - ¿y cómo he estado ?, eso no le importa

Tú nunca cambias – _decía Mamoru resignado al comportamiento hostil de su hijo_

Y tú no quieres entender que no te quiero ver _– decía el muchacho muy molesto_

Darién no te comportes como un niño chiquito – _enojándose por el comportamiento de su hijo_

_ Yo no soy ningún niño chiquito, pero si tú crees que aun soy un niño no es mi problema

Yuki trataba de evitar que padre e hijo pelen y se puedan lastimar mutuamente

Sr. No se le hace tarde para trabajar

Tengo que irme señor, espero no verlo más – _decía Darién saliendo de su departamento_

Señor le pido disculpas en nombre de su hijo, por su comportamiento – _decía el anciano muy apenado por el comportamiento de su joven amo_

No, Yuki no es necesario que me pidas disculpas para Darién yo siempre seré un extraño – _decía Mamoru muy triste_ – y yo tengo la culpa de eso – _recordando los momentos importantes que no estuvo al lado de el _- Me retiro Yuki

_ Hasta luego Señor

Mamoru se retira muy triste del departamento de su hijo, pensando que hoy en la noche los cuatro no iban a estar reunidos, pero en el camino aparece una joven de ojos violetas cabellos negros largo y vestía rojo muy elegante que se amoldaba muy bien a su figura

¡Reí!

_ sr. Chiba

_ ¿Qué haces en Japón?

_ Siguiendo a su hijo

Rey, necesito tu ayuda – _pedía el Señor_

_ En que lo puedo ayudar Señor Chiba

Hoy tengo una cena importante y quiero que mi hijo vaya, he querido hablar con él, pero no me dejo decirle nada – _decía el Señor muy triste_

_ Y quiere que yo lo convenza

_ Si, Reí si no es mucho pedir

No se preocupe estaremos allí – _decía Reí dando por hecho que Darién aceptaría ir _

_ Ten esta es la dirección del restaurante y la hora de reunión

_ Lo convenceré ya lo vera

_ Gracias Reí te debo una

_ De nada señor, recuerde que siempre puede contar conmigo

_ Entonces nos vemos en la noche, Adiós Reí

_ Adiós Sr. Chiba

Rey se dirige al departamento de Darién, Yuki no le gustó mucho saber que aquella chica estaba aquí en Japón y presentía que le causaría muchos problemas a su joven amo.

Señorita Hino ya le dije que el joven Darién no se encuentra aquí – _decía el anciano, mientras Reí buscaba a Darién por todo el departamento_

Ten – _decía ella entregándole su maleta_ – pon mis maletas en la habitación de Darien

_ Pero Señorita Rey, yo no puedo….

_ Hay Yuki, sí que ya estas envejeciendo, necesitaremos un mayordomo nuevo y donde está mi amado Darién

_ Trabajando

_ Ya sé que esta trabajando, lo que no se es ¿Cómo se llama el hospital donde él trabaja?

_ No lo se

_ ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

_ El solo sale y se va a trabajar, eso es lo único que se

Entonces lo averiguare por mi cuenta – _decía ella tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta_ – y no te olvides de acomodar mi ropa muy bien, es delicada y muy fina – _Reí saliendo de la casa_

En el camino Reí estaba pensando que seria bueno tener a su lado al padre de su novio, aunque no se lleven bien, su opinión vale más

En otro lado Serena le comentaba a Seiya, lo que su madre le dijo

_ Me da gusto por tu madre bombón

A mi también me da gusto verla tan feliz, si vieras hasta canta – _decía ella alegremente recordando que cuando su padre vivía ella también cantaba_

_ Ese el efecto que causa el amor cuando uno está enamorado

_ Si y que mala suerte que no estés aquí, para que lo conozcas al famoso novio de mi madre

_ Cuando llegue me lo presentas

Que te valla muy bien y que hagas un buen reportajes – _decía ella desde el teléfono_ – te mando muchos besos

_ Y yo a ti

En ese momento su madre toca la puerta y ella ya había terminado de hablar con Seiya

_ Serena, hija cambios de último momento, el hijo de Mamoru ira acompañado de su novia

_ Yo pensé que éramos solo los cuatro

_ Como te dije fue a última hora, la novia de su hijo recién ha llegado a Japón

_ Ya veo y que mala suerte que Seiya este de viaje en este momento para ir junto con el

_ No te preocupes lo importante que pasemos unos buenos momentos

Tienes razón mamita querida – decía ella feliz abrazando a su madre

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

Darien estaba caminando por los pasillos del hospital, cuando Amy lo llamo

Darién, espera – _decía Ami tratando de alcanzarlo_

Pasa algo malo – _decía Darién al ver a Ami tan agitada_

_ Si, solo quiero que me ayudes en un caso muy especial

¿Qué caso? – _preguntaba el _

Mira estas placas – _entregándole las palcas que había traído_

Darien vio esas placas y se asombro al verlas

Su corazón, esta enorme – _decía Darién sin creer lo que veía_

_ Y ese gran corazón le pertenece a un niño de 11 años

Que cosa dices, pero como - _sorprendido_

_ Los padres dicen que el niño nunca se aquejado si le dolía el pecho o si sentía algún otro tipo de molestia, su vida a transcurrido normalmente hasta ahora

_ ¿y porque recién ahora?

_ El pequeño tuvo un desmayo en plena clase de educación física

_ Su cuerpo ya no resistió

_ Así es, es por eso que tenemos que operarlo inmediatamente

_ En eso tienes razón

_ Por eso te pido que me ayudes en esta operación, necesito de tus conocimientos como cardiólogo

_ No te preocupes, vamos inmediatamente

En ese momento llego Rey y no le gusto que Darien hable con Amy

Hola, mi amor – _decía Reí empujando con disimula a Ami_

¡Rey! _Decía Darién sorprendido de verla_ – pero que haces aquí

Te extrañe mucho y vine para quedarme a tu lado – _decía ella mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo_

_ Darién, tenemos que irnos

_ ¿A dónde?

_ Tengo una operación muy importante Reí, después hablamos

Darien se safo del abrazo de Reí pero ella no se dio por vencida y los siguió

_ Cenemos, hoy en la noche

De acuerdo, tu elige el lugar y la hora – _decía el sin hacerle mucho caso ya que estaba apurado_

_ está bien te esperare en casa

¿Dónde vives? – _preguntaba el caminando más de prisa_

_ En tu departamento mi amor

En mi – _se quedó mudo de asombro_ – eso sí que no

Darien cogio su teléfono y llamo a Yuki

Todo fue tan rápido el tiempo se fue volando y llego la hora de la cena

_ Mamá el ya llego

Dime como me veo – _decía mamá Ikuko nerviosa_

_ Hermosísima

_ Tú también te vez hermosa, mi niña

_ Gracias mamá

Mamoru se quedo impactado a ver a dos bellezas bajando las escaleras

_ Creo que seré el hombre más envidiado del restaurante, por llegar acompañado de dos hermosas diosas

Ikuko tenía puesto un vestido sin tirante largo hasta los tobillos de color azul y zapatos de taco del mismo color que hacían juego con su cabello, unos hermosos aretes de perla que llevaba puesto y su maquillaje al natural.

Serena tenia puesto un vestido rosado de tirantes, largo hasta los tobillo, tacos del mismo color, su maquillaje natural que la hacia ver fresca y muy bella y llevaba puesta una pulsera de perlas que su padre le había regalado.

Ellos ya estaban en el restaurante solo esperaban al hijo del Señor Mamoru

¿Y cómo se llama su hijo? – _decía Serena ya no aguantando la curiosidad_

_ Él se llama…

En ese momento el celular de Serena suena y pide permiso para contestar

En ese momento llegaban Reí y Darién

Espero que ya no estés molesta por lo que paso hoy – _decía el sin mirarla_

No te preocupes y tenías mucha razón, así que olvidemos todo y divirtámonos – decía ella tratando que Darién se relaje un poco

En ese Reí con la mirada buscaba al Señor Mamoru lo encontró y se dirigió a saludarlo

Darien se enoja y se da cuenta que todo fue un engaño, se iba a ir pero Reí lo de tubo

Hijo que bueno que viniste, te quiero presentar a alguien importante para mí – _decía el señor levantándose de su asiento - _Ella es Ikuko mi futura esposa

Darién solo miro a Ikuko ya que no menciono ninguna palabra

Felicidades – _decía Reí ya que fie la único que hablo_

Así que usted es Ikuko – _decía Darién mientras se sentaba_

En ese momento

_ Lo siento mucho, es que…..

Serena no termino de hablar ya que la persona que está sentado junto al Sr. Chiba lo conocía muy bien

Y Darién ¿qué haces tú aquí? – _preguntaba la rubia al no saber que hacia el fastidioso amigo de Andrew en su mesa_

_ Se conocen – decían ambos padres asombrados

_ Y yo que los quería presentar, Darien, ella es Serena Stukino es la hija de Ikuko

_ Tu eres la hija de…

No puede ser que mala suerte la mía que este sujeto sea hijo del Sr. Mamoru – _decía Serena molesta_

_ Que chiquito es el mundo

_ Yo también pienso lo mismo

Darien estaba el la luna al ver vestida a Serena tan elegante la hacía verse hermosa ya se veía hermosa con lo sencillez que se vestía, pero esta noche deslumbraba

A Reí no le gustó mucho las miradas que Darien le brindaba a Serena, así que interrumpió

¿Y para cuándo es la boda? – _preguntaba Reí _

Boda, ¿Quiénes se casaran? – _preguntaba Serena ante lo dicho por Reí_

No sabias, ellos se van a casar – _decía Darién muy serio_

_ Es verdad eso mamá

Si hija, eso es verdad – _decía mamá Ikuko algo avergonzada_

Yo de usted pensaría dos veces antes de casarme con este sujeto – _decía Darién mirando muy serio a mamá Ikuko_ - con permiso me retiro – _decía el retirándose del lugar_

Darien se fue y Reí lo siguió, los tres restantes se quedaron pensativos por las palabras dichas, pero el sorprendido ante las declaraciones de su hijo es el propio Mamoru

En la mente de Serena se preguntaba porque Darién había dicho tal cosa, acaso su padre es una mala persona y no es lo que aparenta

Y si serán ciertas esas palabras que se han pronunciado en esta noche


	7. MI FUTURO HERMANASTRO

**CAPITULO Nº 7: MI FUTURO HERMANASTRO**

Aun no lo puedo creer, debo estar soñando, ¿qué pesadilla?, no puedo creer que ese sujeto desagradable se vaya a convertir en mi futuro hermanastro, en realidad es algo difícil de creer.

Ya hable con él sr. Chiba, sobre lo que dijo su hijo en la cena y él mismo me confirmo que él recuerde hizo muy feliz a su esposa e hijo

Entonces, ¿porque dijo eso?, tengo que hablar muy seriamente con él, el porque de lo que dijo.

Estoy aquí parada frente al teléfono pensando en mil cosas para poder hablar

lo llamo o no lo llamo – _decía Serena indecisa_ – pero que cosas estoy diciendo, tengo que hablar con él y poner punto final a todo esto, por el bien de mi madre – decía ella cogiendo el teléfono y marcando el número de la casa de Darien, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y contestaron

Buenos días, casa de la familia Chiba – _decía Yuki amablemente_

Buenos días señor, soy Serena Stukino y quiero hablar con Darién Chiba – _decía Serena muy seria_

_ Srta. Serena él se encuentra en este momento descansando

¡Descansando! – _Decía Serena sin creer lo que Yuki le_ _decía_ – a las 9 de mañana él todavía está durmiendo

_ El joven Darién tuvo guardia nocturna en el hospital, por eso está descansando

_ Entiendo, pero aun así Yuki puedes decirle que deseo hablar con el

_ Voy a intentarlo Srta. A veces el joven Darién se pone de mal humor cuando lo despiertan y no lo dejan dormir muy bien

Yuki se dirigió al cuarto de Darién

Joven Darién lo llaman por teléfono – _golpeando la puerta_

Diles que llamen más tarde – _medio dormido y fastidiado porque lo habían despertado_

Entonces le diré a la Señorita Stukino que llame más tarde – _decía Yuki retirándose para darle el mensaje a Serena_

Darien al escuchar decir a Yuki ese nombre que hizo que se levantara de su cama a toda prisa y fue a ver a Yuki, pero por su apuro cayó de la cama ya que sus pies se habían enredado entre las sabanas

Eso dolió – _decía Darién adolorido por la caída_ – Yuki dile por favor que la atiendo en unos minutos

_ Si joven Darién

Yuki le dijo a Serena que esperara unos minutos y él la atendería, aunque no le dio mucha gracia quedar esperando pero si quería poner todo en claro tenía que esperar pacientemente

Darién a toda prisa se dio un duchazo rápido para despertar de su mala noche

Alo, Serena – _decía Darién pidiendo que Serena no haiga cortado la llamada_

Al fin – _decía Serena molesta_ - el señor se dignó a contestarme

Discúlpame, es que recién salgo de mi guarda y no he podido dormir bien – _decía el muchacho en forma de disculpa_

_ Está bien, tengo que hablar contigo

_ ¿de qué?

Acaso no te acuerdas – _decía Serena molesta por la falta de memoria de el_

_ Dime tú de que me debo de acordar

_ De lo que dijiste en la cena de ese día

_ ah, era eso

_ Si eso, te puedo ver dentro de 10 minutos en él restaurante de Andrew

_ allí estaré

Ambos colgaron el teléfono y se dirigieron directamente al restaurante, el primero en llegar fue Darien y la siguiente Serena

Hola – _decía ella secamente_

_ Hola, por lo que veo estas de mal humor, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

_ No gracias, iré directo al grano Darién, porque dijiste esos en la cena con nuestros padres

**EN OTRO LADO **

Mi niña Aurora hazme el milagro de que padre e hijo rompan las barreras que los han separado durante todos estos años, que todo vuelva a ser como antes, que vuelvan a ser padre e hijo – _pedía Yuki mientras contemplaba una foto de la madre de Darién_

En ese instante el sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos

¿Quién será? – se preguntaba el anciano dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Y en ese momento…

¿Dónde está Darién? – _preguntaba Rei con exigencia entrando a la casa sin ser invitada_

Él no está en casa Srta. – _decía Yuki molesto_

Rei no hizo caso a lo que Yuki le decía, así que fue directamente al cuarto de el a buscarlo

¿Dime dónde está? – _preguntaba Rei con autoridad_

_ No se Srta.

_ Tu sabes donde esta y no me lo quieres decir, anciano

_ En realidad Srta., no sé dónde pueda estar el joven Darién, soy su mayordomo, no su niñera

Anciano estúpido – _dijo esto último retirándose de la casa molesta_

**EN EL RESTAURANTES**

_ Este no es el lugar ideal para conversar, vamos a otro sitio

Está bien – _decía Serena levantándose de su ligar para seguir a Darién_

Serena se subió sin pensar al auto de Darién, pero en el trayecto del viaje ella se estaba poniendo cada vez nerviosa

En que estaba pensado, desde cuando tengo la habilidad de subir al auto de un extraño – _pensaba ella con mucho miedo_

Darién se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo

No te preocupes, no te haré daño – _decía Darién dándose cuenta del nerviosismo de Serena_

Que te hace pensare eso – _decía Serena tratando de disimular sus nervios_

Porque tus manos no han parado de temblar desde que te subiste a mi auto – _decía Darién sin dejar de mirar el camino_

Se dio cuenta – _pensaba ella preocupada_

No te preocupes así siempre soy yo un poco nerviosa, además aunque tengas ese carácter no creo que sea un depravado sexual

_ gracias por tu confianza, mira ya llegamos

Darién había llevado a Serena hasta un bello parque a las afueras de la ciudad, donde no era tan concurrido, pero si está muy bien cuidado ya que sus flores expresaban la mejor belleza que ellas poseían

Es hermoso – _decía ella sin dejar de contemplar el lugar donde estaban_

Ven siéntate en el césped – _le indicaba Darién a Serena mientras él se acostaba en le pasto_

Serena se sentó al lado de Darien ya él decidió acostarse y mirar el hermoso cielo azul.

Dime Darién ¿porque dijiste que tu padre nunca hará feliz a mi madre? – _preguntaba ella sin mirarlo_

_No te preocupes olvida lo que dije

_ ¿Cómo quieres que olvide lo que dijiste? – _Decía Serena molesta _– por tus palabras sé que la felicidad de mi madre está en juego

Se lo que dije, pero ella no es mi madre – _decía el con tristeza_

_ ¿Tus padres nunca se amaron?

Ella si lo amo profundamente, pero él nunca la amo, siempre estuvo enamorado de su primer amor…de tu madre Serena – _decía esto último con tristeza_

_ ¿Cómo estás seguro de lo que me estas diciendo?

Porque ella se lo dijo a Yuki antes de morir y yo la escuche – _recordando ese terrible día_

_ Pero tu padre me conto…

_ Él puede inventar las mentiras que quiera, pero yo se que esa es la verdad

_Eso no es cierto, pregúntaselo, yo pienso que tu madre debió estar equivocada, ¿pregúntaselo?

_Para que si ya se la respuesta

_ Ni tu ni yo sabemos ¿qué paso? en el pasado de nuestros padres, pero si podremos saber si les preguntamos, pero nacer sin amor.

¡Exacto!, ese día yo me sentí así un ser hecho sin amor, porque todo él mundo dice que los hijos son hechos con amor, un amor puro y eterno, entonces yo, ¿porque existo?, si no es por amor, entonces por obligación – _lleno de odio_

Darién – _lo nombraba serena con tristeza_

Sin pensarlo Serena lo abrazo y Darien le correspondió su abrazo, perdóname si te genero dudas sobre tu existencia, pero aun no puedo perdonar porque no le dio a mi madre una muerta pacifica

¿Dime Darién de que murió tu madre? – _preguntaba Serena sin dejarlo de abrazar_

Ella era débil del corazón, por eso casi estaba en cama descansando, pero a veces salíamos los 3 al jardín a pasear.

_ ¿los 3?

_ Mis padres y yo

Entonces Darién, él los quiso, el los amo a ambos, porque si no fuera así, no le hubiera importado pasar esos momentos con ustedes – _decía ella feliz al saber esa información_

_ Eso recuerdos felices que tengo con ellos para mi son solo recuerdos

_ Porque no hablas directamente con él, sin rodeos

_ no quiero, no quiero escuchar lo que ya se

_ Darién sé que temes a la respuesta que tu padre te pueda darte

_ Entonces dime porque desde que mi madre murió él se fue de mi lado, ¿porque no regreso?, ¿porque viajo mucho y no me quiso ver?, ¿dime porque?

_ Eso yo no lo sé, por eso quiero acompañarte para juntos tu y yo aclaremos nuestras dudas

_ Acaso tú también…

_ Le quiero preguntar a mi madre si sintió algo de amor por Kenji Tsukino

_ Si dice que no

_ Tengo que aceptarlo y sentirme feliz porque está viviendo un nuevo y bello amor

Al menos tu madre nunca te abandono, en cambio el mío me odia por eso me abandono – _decía Darién lleno de rencor_

_ Él no te odia te quiere, no sabes como brillaban sus ojos cuando hablaba de ti y lo orgulloso que esta de ti y que te hayas convertido en un gran médico y cardiólogo, Darién no seas orgulloso y habla con él – decía ella mirándolo fijamente esa mirada fue como un imán que los atrae más y más, hasta que reaccionaron

Gracias Serena – _decía el separándose rápidamente de ella_ - te prometo que hablare con él, aunque me diga lo que me diga tendré que aceptarlo

_ Entonces ya no quieres que te acompañe

_Tú tienes que hablar a solas con tu madre, ¿cómo yo con él?

Ambos se quedaron un rato mas a conversar de las cosas que les gustan, sus nuevos sueños y lo que tienen planeado para él mañana, hasta que empezó a anochecer y se dirigieron a sus casas

**EN CASA DE SERENA**

No debo de quejarme, como dicen las apariencias engañan, él es una persona gentil y amable.

Me da mucha tristeza saber que en todos estos años haya pensado que su padre no lo quería, pero eso no es verdad yo sé que lo quiere y mucho.

Hoy sin querer lo abrase y me quede mirando aquellos ojos azules que parecían hipnotizarme, es algo que no puedo explicarme

Pero él dentro de un mes Será mi hermanastro, aunque prefiero decirle hermano, porque tendré él hermano que nunca tuve con él, con quien pelear, con quien reír y con quien contarle mis secretos, aunque no se si podré contarle este que guardo celosamente, peor él tiempo lo dirá y el será mi futuro hermanastro.

**EN CASA DE DARIEN**

Sabes Yuki, nunca pensé encontrar alguien como ella – _decía Darién recordando a Serena_

_ se refiere a la señorita Serena

_ Sí, es muy bella, con un espíritu muy fuerte y con una luz que te hace sentir bien y protegido, ella es…algo que no puedo explicarlo Yuki

Para Yuki era la primera vez que su joven amo hablaba de esa manera de una joven, y al ver también como sus ojos brillaban al solo mencionarla

**DISCULPEN LA DEMORA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**


	8. LA VERDADERA CARA DE REY

CAPITULO Nº 8: LA VERDADERA CARA DE REY

Han pasado 2 meses desde que Serena y Darien hablaron, ambos poco a poco se estaban llevando muy bien, el padre de Darien estaba muy agradecido con Serena porque con su ayuda y por convencer a Darién de que hablaran y limpiaran todo tipo de asperezas y dudas que tenían eso hizo que su relación como padre e hijo mejorara.

Hoy Serena regresa a trabajar y estaba feliz por hacerlo ya que estas vacaciones le sirvieron de mucho para relajarse y regresar con energía a su trabajo.

Serena tenía planeado visitar a la pequeña Hotaru en compañía de Seiya.

En camino a la oficina de Seiya, Serena escucho risas y una de ellas era de Seiya y la otra de una extraña

Era raro ya que Seiya nunca se reía así

En ese toca la puerta de su oficina y Seiya abre….

Bombón, bienvenida – _decía Seiya feliz abrazando con mucho fuerza a su bombón_

_ Gracias Seiya por la bienvenida

Así ¿que tú eres Serena? – _decía una joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos naranja que vestía un traje chino muy elegante y hermoso de color azul marino con detalles rojos que resaltaba su belleza._

Hola mi nombre es Fireball – _decía la chica estirando su mano para saludarla_

Fireball eso significa – _decía ella recordando lo que significaba ese nombre_

_ Princesa de fuego

Claro, ese nombre siempre le había gustado a mi padre, pero esa es otra historia – _decía Serena correspondiendo a su saludo _– bienvenida al equipo

Gracias por la bienvenida – _decía ella feliz_ – sabes una cosa tienes un novio muy divertido

_si lo es

_ ¡Bombón!

_ Seiya iremos a ver a la pequeña Hotaru

Visita a un familiar – _decía Fireball_

No, iremos a ver a una pequeña amiga – _decía Seiya mientras sacaba unos papeles de su escritorio_

_ entiendo

Ya que todo está listo – _decía Serena feliz y acercándose a Seiya _– por fis Seiya ayúdame con el reportaje de hoy

_Que mala suerte bombón… el jefe me pidió que ayudara en todo lo que pueda a Fireball hasta que se adapte a su nuevo ambiente de trabajo

Ya veo, tienes suerte – _decía Serena mirando a Fireball_ – te llevas a un buen maestro

_ En serio

_ Si…solo ten cuidado y no te confunde con comida

¡Comida! – _decía Fireball sin entender lo que Serena quería decir_

_ Así es, cuando Seiya trabaja mucho llega a confundir a la gente con comida

Eso no es cierto bombón – _decía Seiya muy apenado_

_ ¿Cómo qué no?...si esa vez casi te comes mi mouse creyendo que era una pastelillo

Fireball sé quedo muda, pero en ese instante su mente voló y empezó a imaginar a Seiya comiendo por error un mouse y recibiendo una pequeña descarga eléctrica por su error hasta…

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – _no paraba de reír Fireball_ – esos si es gracioso _– decía ella sin parar de reír_ – no te preocupes Serena siempre llevó conmigo algo de comer y no dejaré que Seiya se muera de hambre

Confió en ti amiga – _decía Serena con una gran sonrisa, mientras un apenado Seiya solo atinaba a acomodar sus papeles_

_ Ya acabaron de reírse las dos de mí

_ Si porque

_ Porque es la hora de trabajar

_ Es verdad

_ Sabes eres muy alegre y dulce ya entiendo porque Seiya te llama bombón

Serena se sonrojo

_ Fireball, me puedes contar las cosas que hacías en Hong Kong

_Por su puesto_ – decía ella muy contenta

Ahora si el jefe nos va a regañar – _pensaba Seiya con pesar_

**EN OTRO LADO**

Rey estaba furiosa estas dos ultimas semanas trataba de comunicarse con Darien, pero él se negaba y también lo fue a ver a su trabajo, pero siempre estaba ocupado

¡Idiota! – _decía ella muy molesta mientras tomaba una coma de vino_

**RECORDANDO**

_ ¡Basta Rey!... terminamos

¡ ¿Qué?! –_ Sorprendida_ – pero Darién

Se acabó, esto se tenía que acabar hace mucho tiempo – _decía el sin mirarla_

_ Lo dices porque estas molesto por lo de tu padre, ya veraz cuando te tranquilices…

Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión – _decía el muy decidido_

_ Darién, piénsalo bien

_ Ya lo pensé, Rei… y no te amo

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Idiota como se atreve a dejarme – _decía ella furiosa tirando por enojo a la pared la copa de vino_

En eso suena su teléfono

Contestando el teléfono groseramente

¿Qué genio?, que paso, Darién te hizo enojar otra vez – _decía la voz al otro lado del teléfono_

Lo que pasa es que ese idiota término conmigo – _decía ella muy enojada_

¿Qué?, Eres una tonta – enojado - ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

_ nada

_ ¿Cómo que nada?

_ Hay Hiroshi, Darién es un estupido

_ Te lo dije Rei, Darién se iba a enojar si te ibas a vivir con él

_ Si se enojó por eso pero llegue a pensar que no lo haría, hasta le dijo a ese inútil anciano que me compara un departamento para yo vivir allí – _decía ella recordando con furia ese día_ – Y no proteste porque tenía que llevar a Darien a cenar con su padre y allí fue donde el decidió terminar conmigo

_ Es una mala suerte que no puedas tener hijos, hace mucho ya lo hubieras retenido a tu lado, Rei

_ No necesitas recordármelo, pero aun así, nadie me va a quitar lo que es mío, que se cuide la que intente quedarse con él porque deseara nunca haber nacido

_ Hay hermanita, tu sí que te complicas la vida

Cállate, por favor – _decía ella tocándose la cabeza_ – que tus reclamaos más me hacen doler la cabeza

En otro lado Serena y Seiya se dirigieron al orfanato donde estaba la hija del Profesor Tomoe, al llegar allí la directora los recibió, era una gran casa estilo hogareño muy acogedora, los juegos estaban en la parte trasera

Buenos días Sr. Directora mi novio y yo venimos a buscar a una pequeña niña – _decía Serena con cortesía_

Si su nombre es Hotaru – _Decía Seiya_

La pequeña Hotaru – haciendo memoria

Si ella – _decía Serena feliz_ – se encuentra ella aun aquí

Si, ella es una niña un poco tímida, casi no socializa con los demás chicos, a veces sale a fuera a leer un libro o se queda en su cuarto dibujando – _decía la directora_

¿Podemos verla?

Claro que si – _decía la directora_

Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de la pequeña donde lo compartía con otras 2 niñas

Al llegar allí Serena sintió una gran nerviosismo, como si de tras de esa puerta estuviera lo mas preciado para ella

La puerta se abrió y en escritorio de espaldas estaba una pequeña niña de ojos violetas y cabellos negros cortos hasta los hombros

_Hotaru

_si señorita directora

_estas personas quieren verte

¡a mí! - _sorprendida_

Sra. Nos deja a solas con ella – _pidió Seiya_

Si -._sin titubear_

La directora se retira y Serena y Seiya, se sientan para hablar con ella

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino – _decía ella con ternura y una gran sonrisa _

¿Y él es tu esposo? – _pregunto la pequeña con inocencia_

Esposo…él no es mi esposo, es mi novio – _decía ella apenada_

Soy Seiya Kou, pequeña – _se presentó el muchacho_

Y no me van a adoptar – _con tristeza_

No pequeña, venimos a darte una carta que te dejo tu padre – _decía Serena triste sintiéndose mal por la niña_

Él está vivo – _decía la feliz_

_No pequeña, él murió hace un mes

Entonces estoy sola – _decía Hotaru con profundo dolor y con lágrimas que se deslizaban en su pequeño rostro_

No estas sola, no importa donde estés ellos, estarán siempre contigo – _dándole un poco de esperanza_

Bombón tiene razón – _decía Seiya cogiendo la mano de la niña_

¡Bombón! – _sorprendida la pequeña_

_así me llama él

Que gracioso, ja,jaja,jaja – _decía la pequeña iluminándose un poco su carita_

Eres muy linda sonriendo Hotaru, ten lee la carta de tu padre – _decía Serena_

No, mejor lee tú, te doy la autorización para hacerlo – _decía la niña, confiando plenamente en Serena_

Serena abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta

Mí querida Hotaru:

No se como comenzar esta carta, solo quiero decirte todo lo que tengo en mi corazón.

Primero que nada quiero decirte que te quiero mucho, se que no tengo perdón por no estar contigo en esos momentos tan importantes para ti.

Pero se que tu abuela te cuido muy bien, tu y tu madre fueron el mejor regalo que la vida me dio, pero por cosas que pasan no pude disfrutar de ustedes como se debe

Siempre me imagine tu sonrisa, una sonrisa muy bella e inocente, eres el retrato vivo de tu madre ya que tu abuela me envió una foto tuya, me sentí muy orgulloso al verte y al saber que esa niña tan linda era mi hija.

Se que he perdido muchas cosas valiosas y dos de ellas eran tu y tu madre yo espero que la familia que te llegue adoptar algún día te llene de amor y cariño como yo y tu madre lo hemos deseado

Si algún día quieres saber de mi, pregúntales a los jóvenes que te dejan esta carta sobre mi ellos te responderán

Me despido de ti dándote un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso

Tu padre Takero Tomoe

PD: aquí te doy una foto de muestra boda

Serena saca del sobre la foto y se la da a la pequeña, ella esta llorando silenciosamente por escuchaba los sentimientos que trasmitía su padre en esa carta.

Pero su llanto rompió, cundo vio a sus padres y por fin conocía a su papá

Serena la brazo con cariño y ternura, consolándola de su dolor

Seiya se quedaba viendo ese hermoso cuadro que para él era el mas hermoso, después de calmar a la pequeña, Serena la invito a jugar con ella y también Seiya participo en los juegos, no solo Hotaru se divirtió olvidando su pena, sino el resto de niños y niñas que pasaron una tarde divertida

Ellos se despidieron y en verdad los niños no querían que se fueran

Que lindos niños –_ decía Seiya saliendo contento y muy feliz del orfanatorio_

Si, sabes me siento muy bien – _relaja y contenta_

Yo también – _decía ella muy feliz_

En el camino ambos planearon volver a ver a esos pequeñines ya que se divirtieron mucho con ellos, en especial Serena no quería decepcionar a las niñas que querían volver a ver a Seiya.

Ya llegamos a tu casa bombón – _decía Seiya estacionando el auto_

En ese momento los dos escucharon risas y cuando entraron vieron en la sala a Darien, Mamoru, Ikuko y Yuki, sentados conversando, Seiya junto con Serena fueron invitados también a la charla y pasaron un buen momento en familia

Pero ellos no se imaginaban que la maldad haría todo lo que fuera por lograr que alguien sea feliz


	9. MINA, UNA CHICA MUY DIVERTIDA

CAPITULO Nº 9: MINA, UNA CHICA MUY DIVERTIDA

Hoy era una bella mañana de domingo todos salían para disfrutar un momento en familia. Pero otros llegaban desde muy lejos para verlos.

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, una joven chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules llegaba desde muy lejos para ver a su prima por petición de su primo.

Hay Dios mío, en que lio me he metido, espero que pueda ser entender a Rey que Darien ya no la quiere y se enamore de otra persona – _decía Mina preocupada_ – aunque conociendo a Rey y lo terca que es no va aceptar tan fácilmente dejar a Darién – _decía ella mirando para ambos lados como si buscara a alguien_ – Él es una buena persona y él y Rey parecían llevar una relación no muy buena, Pero ya que da, tratare de hacerla entender y espero que no se haya olvidado de irme a recoger

Mientras Mina esperaba a Rey

En otro lado Serena despedía a Seiya y a Fireball, quienes iban a viajar a . a realizar un reportaje a la casa blanca

_espero que todo les vaya muy bien

No te preocupes bombón todo saldrá bien – _muy alegre y rolándole un fuerte abrazo_

_eso ni lo dudes

Fireball, cuídame a Seiya ya que a veces trabaja mucho y no como muy bien…además, te entrego su cepillos de dientes porque cuando viaja lo pierde, te entrego pastillas para el dolor de cabeza cuando se estresa le duele mucho la cabeza y si van a comer lleva servilletas de sobra porque no se limpia muy bien la boca y también regáñalo porque no tiene buenos modales en la mesa. – _decía Serena Recordando que a veces Seiya no actúa como todo un caballero educado_

No te preocupes are que como bien

Te lo encargo – _decía Serena mirando a Seiya con una cara que decía no me regañes solo dije la verdad_

Oigan no soy un niño chiquito puedo cuidarme solo – _decía muy enojado_

Serena y Fireball rieron con ganas ya que Seiya se apeno por que lo trataban como un niño chiquitito

En ese momento él vuelo para estados unidos fue anunciado y ambos se dirigieron a abordarlo

Serena se dirigió a casa en ese momento tropezó con una chica

Lo siento mucho – _muy apenada _– soy una despistada, lo siento… en verdad

No te preocupes – _sonriéndole mientras recogía su maleta_

_hola mi nombre es Serena Stukino

_hola Serena, el mío es Mina Aino

_gusto en conocerte Mina, te puedo ayudar en algo

No te preocupes Serena estoy esperando a que me recojan, pero viendo la hora que es creo que se olvidaron de mi – _decía Mina preocupada ya que no conocía muy bien Japón. _

Mmmm, no lo creo seguramente tuvieron alguna urgencia y no pudieron avisarte – _decía ella inocentemente_

Tú crees – _decía Mina acertando que Serena es tan inocente como se ve_ – hay Serena tu no conoces a mis Primos… en especial a mi Prima, bueno me voy, lo malo es que no se a donde ir, jejejeje

_Entonces quédate en mi casa y si te llaman le dices donde te pueden ir a recoger

No solo eres inocente sino también muy confundida, pero acepto tu oferta – _decía Mina muy feliz_ – ya no tendré que dormir en las calles

Acaso no traes dinero – s_orprendida_

Ja, ja, ja, ja. Eres muy graciosa, lo dije en sentido figurado – _decía Mina sin para de reír_

Todos los que me conocen dicen que soy una despistada e ingenua – _apenada _

Mina y Serena se dirigieron a la casa de ella, sabes Serena es la segunda vez que vengo a Japon

La segunda Vez – _sorprendida _ – pensé que era la primera

La primera vez vine con mis padres pero desde muy pequeña – _recordando_ – aunque todo cambio en ese entonces tenía 4 años

_ ¿Y tienes hermanos?

_No soy hija única, lo que tengo son primos

_Y te llevas bien con ellos

_Más o menos, no soy muy apegada a ellos

_ ¿y ellos viven en Japón?

_No, todos vivimos en Estados Unidos, solo que mi prima vino siguiendo a su Ex - novio

Ya veo no puede vivir sin él – _imaginando lo triste que debe sentirse la chica amar sin ser amado_

Te equivocas – _dijo con seriedad_ – lo de ella no es amor sino capricho e interés

Capricho e interés – _repitió Serena sorprendida_

_Sí, porque solo lo quiere porque el es heredero de una gran fortuna

_eso es horrible

Al principio el, la quiso, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por ella no era amor – _decía Mina recordando como el novio de su prima se esmeraba porque la relación funcione_

_Veo que lo conoces muy bien

_Si, éramos los mejores amigos

_Éramos, acaso ya no lo son

Debido al rompimiento de su noviazgo con mi prima, decidí alejarme un poco de él, para evitar malos entendidos en especial con ella – _recordando lo celosa que es_

_Será muy celosa

_No sabes cuanto

Serena se percató que faltan unas cuadras para llegar a su casa

Ya llegamos a mi casa – _estacionando el auto_

Tu casa es hermosa Serena – _decía Mina admirando la elegancia y sencillez que tenía la casa de Serena_

Mamá ya llegue, quiero presentarte a una amiga – _llamaba Serena a su madre_

_creo que no esta

Eso parece, Mina toma asiento voy te y galletas para conversar más – _dirigiéndose a la cocina_

Claro, ya tenía un poco de hambre – _decía Mina acomodándose en el sillón_

Mina busco en su bolsillo su celular, pero para mala suerte de ella no lo encontró

¡Oh, no! – _afligida _

En ese momento llega Serena con las galletas y el te

_ ¿qué pasa Mina?

_ Mi celular se me cayó

_Y ahora Mina como te comunicaras con tu prima

No lo sé Serena, creo que tendré que llamar a mi primo para que me su dirección – _dijo Mina buscando dentro de la cratera su agenda_

Buena idea, llama de aquí – _señalando el teléfono que se encontraba en una esquina de la sala_

_pero tu mamá no se enojara

_si es para una emergencia, no creo, además ella estará de regreso en una semana

_ ¿dónde está?

Salió de viaje con su futuro esposo. Aquí me dejo escrito una nota – _mostrándole el papel_

Ya veo, van adelantar la noche de bodas – _dijo Mina pícaramente_ – de seguro tu mama te traerá de ese viaje un nuevo hermanito

No creo eso sea posible, pero si ocurre, bienvenido sea _– alegre_ – Mina, en que trabajas

Yo soy modelo y estoy recién empezando mi carrera como cantante – _decía ella orgullosa y recordando sus logros_

Cantas – _feliz _

En ese momento Serena tubo una idea

Mina si salimos esta noche para que conozcas Japón y luego vamos a un karaoke a divertirnos junto con mis amigas – _decía Serena imaginándose lo divertido que se lo pasaría_

_Eso sería una gran idea, será una reunión de chicas solteras

_Una de ellas está casada

_ah, ya veo, pero no importa hay que divertirnos de todas maneras

Claro que si –_ emocionada_

Entonces llamare a mi primo y le pediré que me la dirección del departamento de Rey – _decía emocionada Mina mientras marcaba el número telefónico de su primo_

Rey, ese nombre me suena familiar – _decía Serena haciendo memoria en donde había escuchado ese nombre_

Acaso tú conoces a Rey Hino – _preguntaba mina con curiosidad_

_Si ella es…la ex novia de Darien

¡¿Conoces a Darién?! – _sorprendida _

_si

En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó y no era nada más y nada menos que Darien

¡Darién! – _Feliz al verlo_ – ¿qué bueno que viniste?

En serio – _alegre al escuchar esas palabras_

Hola Darién – _saludo Mina apareciendo detrás de Serena_

¡Mina!, ¿qué sorpresa?, ¿qué haces aquí?

_vine de visita

Me da mucho gusto verte, Rey no fue a recogerte al aeropuerto – _pregunto Darién ya que conocía como era su Ex novia_

No, creo que se olvido, pero nunca me imagine que tu y Serena se conocían – _con cara que algo más hay entre ustedes que una simple amistad_

_y yo que ustedes se conozcan

_ella y yo recién nos estamos conociendo y nos estamos haciendo amigas

Me da gusto, porque no encontraras una mejor amiga que ella Mina – _decía Darién mirando a Serena con profunda admiración_ – y tú también Serena te digo lo mismo, Mina es una chica muy alegre y divertida

_Eso me di cuenta la primera vez que la vi

_Mina, quieres que te lleve a casa de Rey

_Si me haces ese gran favor

Mina se retira con Darien, pero Serena le hizo recordar que hoy saldrían juntas a conocer Tokio

Saldrán hoy, yo me apunto también – _decía Darién_

Entonces a Andrew no le importa acompañar también a Lita al Karaoke _– decía Serena pensando que con más gente seria mejor_

_Andrew ira, esta va ser una gran noche

_recién les voy a avisar, pero se que dirán que si 

_ si, ya me muero de ganas de conocerlos

Mina se despide de Serena y se retira junto con Darien

En el camino Mina estaba muy feliz al conocer al alguien como Serena, pero su alegría se apago, cuando recordó a Rey y pensó si ella se enterara que saldría en la noche con Darien y unas amigas, pensara otras cosas, aunque Darién ahora es un hombre libre a mentalidad de Rey era muy…muy…como describirlo, es locamente celosa

Si una vez pensó que yo me estaba ofreciendo a su novio en bandeja de plata – _pensaba Mina, recordando ese mal momento de su vida_

Darien percato que Minas no hablaba y era extraño en ella, Mina habla hasta no más poder

¿Mina que tienes? – _preguntaba Darién sorprendido al silencio de Mina_

Te soy sincera Darién, es que Rey cuando se entere de que saldré contigo en la noche y no le va a importar si vamos a ir acompañados con más amigo, ella pensara igualmente otra cosa – _decía Mina preocupada porque no quería malograrle la noche a sus amigos y en especial el día que las conocerá_

Mina no te preocupes ella y yo ya no somos novios y ella sabe muy bien que tu eres una gran amiga para mi, aunque yo también temo por sus celos locos arruine la alegre noche que tenemos planeado – _decía el dándole la razón_

Yo también pienso lo mismo – _decía ella mientras una idea se le formulaba en su mente _– Darién regresemos a casa de Serena e tomado una decisión

Espero que no sea una de tus locuras y pongas en líos a Serena – _decía Darién preocupado ya que conocía de sobra a Mina_

_¡Darién!

Serena se sorprendió al ver a Mina y a Darien parados en su puerta

¿Sucedió algo malo? – _pregunto Serena al verlos_

_No, Serena lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió una brillante idea

¿Cuál? –_ pregunto Serena intrigada_

Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche y mañana juntas podemos ir a buscar un departamento para mí – _decía Mina_

_me parece bueno idea Mina, además ya hable con Amy y Lita, dicen que si irán al karaoke con nosotras

Genial – feliz

_y tu prima debe estar preocupada por ti

Darién me llevara a verla y después regresare aquí, para conversar y hacernos compañía, ya que tu mamá decidió irse de viaje con su novio…ahhh, que romántico – _decía ella viajando en una nube se sueños _

Mi padre se fue de viaje – _enterándose recién de la noticia_

Y haciéndole a Darién un hermanito – siguiendo en su nube de sueños

¡Hermanito! – _sorprendido _

Mina saliendo del sueño

Que fu…fue... lo...que dijiste – sorprendida

Mina piensa que nuestros padres nos traerán de su viaje un hermanito – _dijo Serena apenada _– Mina, mi madre y el padre de Darién se casaran dentro de unas Semanas

_Darién aún estaba mudo, la idea de ser hermano mayor y a estas altura le resultaba algo extraño para el_ – ellos…ellos ya no pueden… o si

No lo sé – _decía Mina mirando a Darién con burla_ – tu eres medico debes saberlo

No quiero ni pensar en eso – _decía Darién mientras movía su cabeza para quitarse esas ideas extrañas de la cabeza y se ruborizo masa al ver la cara sonrojada de Serena_ – es extraño… no lo crees Serena

Serena solo asintió

Vamos muchachos dejen la vergüenza para un lado – _riendo con gusto_ – ustedes dos ya nos son unos niños de 4 años, saben muy bien el tema de los bebes…o no

Mina estaba sorprendida no solo de saber que ellos dos muy pronto serán hermanastros sino que Darién había llamado a Mamoru "padre" ya que nunca lo hacia

La noche llego y todos estaban listos para pasar una bella noche en el karaoke, Amy tenía un poco de pena al saber que tenía que cantar, pero Mina, la jalo del asiento y se subió con ella al escenario

Amy estaba toda roja, pero Mina para darle animo le dijo que se imaginara que está en una importante cirugía y que su paciente dependía de ella, al principio a ella esa idea le pareció absurda pero cuando la música sonó se olvidó de todos los presentes y se concentró en la música, Serena y Lita se sorprendieron al saber que Amy tenía una bonita voz.

Todo el público las aplaudió ambas tenían una bella voz, y ahora el turno era de Serena Y Lita, ambas brillaron igual que Mina y Amy.

Andrew estaba orgulloso de su esposa que tenía la voz de una ángel y él que pensaba también en ángeles era Darién, que solo miraba a Serena como cantaba y más su vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo y resaltado su figura lo dejo noquiado

¿Qué bella voz? digna de una ángel, que afortunado es Seiya al tenerte – _decía el con tristeza_

Mina se percató de las miradas de admiración de Darién a Serena

Debo estar imaginando cosas o a Darién le está gustando su futura hermanastra – _decía ella mirando detenidamente a Darién_ – pero si es así sé que Serena lo haría muy feliz

En ese momento Mina se levanto de asiento cuando terminaron de cantar Serena y Lita y llamo a los chicos a que cantaran, pero no querían

Así que Serena jalo Darien y Lita a Andrew, ambos estaban apenados y comenzaron a cantar ya si ellos pararon una noche llena de alegría y risas

Conociendo a una nueva amiga La alegre y divertida Mina


End file.
